Win At Any Cost
by greypenink
Summary: A.U. and Mpreg. DMHP, I mean it that way, not the other. Forced together, neither are too happy right now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue, I'm poor. I also haven't read book five or six and don't care that I haven't!

A.U. and Mpreg a.k.a. Male pregnancy. DM/HP, I mean it that way, not the other. Also known as dominant Draco and submissive Harry.

"Win At Any Cost"

By GreyPenInk

Part 1

Grey, dispassionate eyes watched the Boy-Who-Lived step out of the muggle car. The train station's clock tower struck seven as the boy lugged his suitcase out of the trunk. The blonde's glaze shifted from the little brunette to the gold trimmed wooden box in his own hands. In the beautifully crafted box was the key to victory. In that cherry wood box was just the right item to end the war and insure the defeat of the 'Light' side. Yet as he ran his pale fingers over the golden Malfoy crest on the lid he was reminded of the price he too would have to pay.

Looking up he was shocked to realize he had lost track of Potter. A quick scan showed him disappearing into the men's restroom. Hurriedly marching over he reached the door at the same time as an older muggle man.

The elder groused, "Respect your elders boy! Move aside!"

To that the Malfoy heir responded with; "Know and respect your betters peasant. Leave now." It was the combination of his powerfully harsh stare, the authority in his voice, the thinly veiled deadly threat that radiated off him; which sent the sent the aged man running at his top possible speed.

Focusing once again on his plan, he used a bit of wandless magic to spell the door he faced. He exhaled sharply, readied his wand in his hand, his spell on his tongue and entered the lavatory. Draco wasted no time, before Harry Potter's eyes could even locked on to his in the bathroom mirror where he was washing his hands; he was hit with a full body-bind spell. The stiff body fell back, fell back into waiting arms that were suddenly there. Draco's arms wrapped around his targets waist, holding the dark skinned one to his taller frame.

Harry desperately wanted to get away. He tried to move, tried to throw off the body bind spell but all he could do was look into cold flat eyes and feel a chill seep into his body. When the hands began to run over his body their warmth only chilled him more. The hands stopped over his pocket and pulled out his wand. Harry's insides went from cold to frozen as he watched the Malfoy heir confiscate his wand and put it somewhere in the depths of his black robe. Instead of coming back empty handed a box decorated with gold was set on the bathroom counter. Deep emerald eyes moved to look into light grey eyes that he knew normally should have been several shades darker.

Draco's gaze motioned meaningfully to the box before returning back to his. With the uses of his wandless magic the lid was lifted and a silver gun lying on top of a parchment was revealed. Harry's breath stopped upon sight of the gun but it was his heart that stopped when the gun's muzzle was put to his temple. The blonde's hand with the gun in it slowly rocked back, mimicking the movement of a gun's recoil after being shot then moved to repeat the motion at his own temple. As Harry's felt the cold metal replace back on his head he understood the taller boy's meaning. The pale one would kill him first and then himself. He understood the meaning but not the reason. The Gryffindor watched the confusion fill his own orbs in the mirror. He looked again to his captor; however Draco wasn't looking at him, he was looking at he folded paper in the box. With the gun no longer on top of the parchment Harry could see it was a contract of some sort. The gun was moved away from his skin but stayed aimed at his head. A bit of magic moved the older boy's left sleeve of his robe to show the dark mark that was there. In the mirror he could see one of Draco's eyebrow arch in a question; which would it be, immediate death with the muggle gun or an unknown contract with a known Death Eater?

He knew it was stupid, yet he closed his eyes. Harry needed to think. If he chose death he would die here and now. He would never get to finish off Voldemort. He would never have his revenge. He would be killed by one of his most hated people in the world. He would have no chance at a life after the war. Yet he would not have to make a deal with a Death Eater, more specifically with Draco Malfoy. If he chose the contract it could still mean death or something else. If it were something else, would it give him the opportunity to still kill Voldemort? Would he be able to get back at Malfoy for this, because he sure as bloody hell wanted to! There was no guaranty that Draco would actually kill himself once he was dead, though it would spare the Order of the Phoenix the trouble. Death was too good for him, Azkaban all the way. Yet for himself, what could be worse then death? Quite honestly he didn't want to die, but could he live with himself for living on Malfoy's terms? In every contract there were loopholes, and if the need were great enough, which he was sure they would be, he could always break their deal.

Large eyes opened and settled on the contract in the box, unwavering even when the gun was again at his temple. It was only the growl from behind that moved the deep green gaze once more to the mirror. Draco Malfoy's eyes were alight and nearly white with a fiery rage that glowed and shown through his mask of uncaring calm.

Draco could hardly believe it. That stupid, cowardly Gryffindor was supposed to be a good little martyr and choose death! That had been the only way out of this. What the fuck was Potter thinking! He glared at the smaller male before slipping the gun into a pocket of his robe. He needed a large breath to forcibly calm down and look at Potter. For the first time in his life he really looked at Harry Potter. He brought his right hand up to the other boy's face and held back the black bangs to see the famous scar that lay beneath. While looking at the famous mark he could feel Harry's left eye look at him, his right eye closed in order to not be poked by the meat of palm. Now was as good a time as any. Wandlessly he lengthened, sharpened and thickened the nails on his right hand and quickly brought them down the right side of Harry's face.

Harry would have screamed in pain if he had any control over his body. As it was, it was his mind that was screaming and cursing. It took a great effort to open his eyes; he didn't know when he had closed them. His vision in his right eye was a little demented due to the deep scratches in his glasses, yet better his glasses than his eyes. The rest of his face hadn't been protected by the eyewear; five gashes ran from his forehead to his jaw. In the far back portion of his mind there was a morbid fascination that the body bind spell not only froze his magic and limbs but also kept his blood from running and bleeding.

A movement on the counter caught his attention; Malfoy was smearing his blood on the parchment, which was starting to glow. Harry felt a warmth creep into him as he watched he paper glow.

Draco wasn't done with the contract; with his razor-sharp nails he cut the tips of each of his own fingers and added his blood to the contract. Unlike Harry he was bleeding though lightly, before the blood could stop he ran his fingers over the wound he had cause. Just as he expected his blood was absorbed by the wound, which seemed to heal itself at contact.

The Boy-Who-Lived wasn't sure what to be more surprised at, the contract glowing with blinding intensity, his body heating up to a feverish degree or all traces of Draco's claws vanishing from his face, including the pain. When the contract went back to its normal non-luminous state he was startled to realize he was actually leaning against Draco. Not the stiff leaning as would come from the body-binding spell, instead it was the type of full body relaxed type of leaning. Having control over his body again he struggled to break free of the blonde's iron grip around his waist but all it did was draw out an angry growl from the taller male. The moment Harry heard that sound his body went limp and all fight left him physically. In his mind he was yelling to himself to move, clobber Draco, to not give up, to fucking do something however all his mental yelling could not get his body to do so much as twitch a finger.

When he felt Harry slump he was certain that the contract had begun working. Oh the next five years would be long, he pause to look at the other, so very, very long. Harry's body might be 'adjusting' but if the look on his face was anything to go by Harry himself was not. Now would probably be time to begin explaining.

Clearing his throat Draco started; "That contract is signed with our blood and has already begun to take place. Both your Gryffindor ancestors and my long-standing line drew it an extremely long time ago. That document binds us together and will keep us like such for five years after a … certain event." He growled again when he saw Harry was about to speak which once more silenced the brunet. "Your body is changing, it will take the next five days to fully modify into what it will need to be to fulfill the complete agreement.  
Until the time of the fulfillment of the contract you will be living with me in the Malfoy Manor. We will both not be attending Hogwarts this year, though you will be well cared for. All other information will be given to you after we arrive at the manor." Draco deliberately let go of Harry then and the smaller boy shot away.

"What the bloody fucking hell are you fricking on? There is no blooming way I'll ever go to your wretched house! I am not going to spend five years with horrid you! Ancestors or not and contract or not, it is just not happening!" Yelled the severely freaked out Gryffindor as he tried to force the lavatory exit door open to no avail.

Draco looked calmly at him. "That door will not let you out. You have no way out, nor do you have a choice." Seeing that Harry was now trying to use wandless magic to open the door he simply commanded one word. "Sleep!"

It was the last thing Harry heard before a wave of exhaustion swallowed him and he sank deep into the dark waters of unconsciousness leaving his body to pool ungracefully on the floor.

Grey, dispassionate eyes watched the Boy-Who-Lived lie there for a few moments before placing the silver gun and Harry's wand in the wooden box. Taking out his own wand he shrank it down to the size of a ring box and placed it in his right pocket. From his left robe pocket he pulled out two specialized portkeys, both shaped like bronze bracelets. Moving over to the sleeping boy he place the bracelet on and tapped it twice. Instantly Harry was sent to his home, more specifically to his room.

After putting the second the bracelet on himself he paused. The very last thoughts that ran through Draco's mind the instant prior to portkeying home were; 'Everything so far has gone as Father has planned and I can see the genius of the whole plan. Still it would be so much more appealing if Potter wasn't my wife now!'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue, I'm poor. I also haven't read book five or six and don't care that I haven't!

A.U. and Mpreg a.k.a. Male pregnancy. DM/HP, I mean it that way, not the other. Also known as dominant Draco and submissive Harry.

Author note: Gak! I've never had so many reviews on one of my stories! I was planning to make this story a one-shot but I'll see what I can do. I just want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed. I had kind of thought nobody had liked my writing so I haven't been posting, though now I will.

"Win At Any Cost"

By GreyPenInk

Part 2

The Malfoy heir kept his glance switching from the boy in the bed to the contract in his hand. Correction that was not just a boy, that was his bloody wife! Mentally he groaned, he hadn't wanted to marry until he was thirty five, an old age to wait in the wizarding world true, but still quite young considering how ancient their kind grew to be. Draco had well expected to have a nice long period after Hogwarts of fighting the light, serving the Dark Lord, improving the Malfoy financial standing and enjoying being a bachelor. Now he was very much regretting not sleeping around more in school when he had the chance.

A noisy rustle of crimson sheets had his eyes on his spouse again. Harry had been restlessly sleeping for the past three days; well actually, Harry Potter-Malfoy had been changing for the last three days. Draco had found a sort of morbid fascination in watching Harry toss and turn, hearing him cry and whimper, while seeing him alternate from flushed pink to pale to a ghostly white. Ever since the moment his black haired spouse had come to the manor he began to watch him.

This bedroom, the bathroom and closet connected to it were the only rooms in the whole manor that were decorated in shades of red and gold. Colors he was sure Harry would not complain about. Draco was not foolish enough to believe that Harry wouldn't take every chance make his life a living hell; so he figured the less his spouse had to be pissed about the better for him. It had been a mad scramble though for the Malfoy's House Elves, they had just finished the last changes of turning a guest room into Harry's new room when the two of them arrived.

"Neither of us would be in this fucking mess right now if it were not for this damn contract or if Father hadn't found it." He mourned to himself.

It was true; if his father didn't have the weird habit of over organizing when he was stressed he never would have found the document. Two weeks ago Lucius Malfoy had run out of papers and files to straighten in all of his five offices. Desperate for a fix he went to the only place of the Malfoy Mansion that hadn't been seen in years; the back of the Malfoy library. Normally an hour was all the time Lucius needed organizing to clear and focus his mind. Yet with all the problems he was facing, problems with Lord Voldemort's growing obsession with the Boy-Who-Lived, the low number of new Death Eaters, the ministry doubting him, the school board shunning him and the war's bad effect on his other businesses, he spent a day and a half back there. It was a true accident that he happened upon the thirteen feet long parchment. That night, with a smug triumphant grin on his face, Lucius had announced at dinner that he had a brilliant plan that would solve everything.

Draco vividly remembered the very long, very loud… discussion he and his mother had had with his father once finding out what this 'brilliant' plan entailed. For more times then he cared to count he looked at the Boy-Who-Used-To-Be-Harry-Potter-Now-Harry-Malfoy. He would really have preferred to marry any of the boys and girls he had slept with, even any one that he had flirted with instead of Harry.

When large grandfather clock on the far side of the room chimed noon exactly he slumped in the desk chair he was in. It was time to wake up his spouse, but he very much did not want to. If he were anyone else but a Malfoy, at that moment he would have had an extraordinary loud undignified tantrum.

'Damn Father, Damn the Dark Lord, Damn the war, and God damn Harry Potter for being born!' He thought before sluggishly walking over and standing by the bed. Harry was flushed again and his face showed much discomfort, never the less he said, "Awaken."

Harry could feel himself being lifted from the dark comforting world of sleep to a place where his body was hot, in pain, sweaty and down right uncomfortable. Like always he decided to ignore it since it was only mildly painful. Gradually he opened his eyes to see blurry images. Like clock work he reached to the nightstand beside him, got his glasses and put them on. The first thing that came into focus was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry was about to jump back, yell and curse but a familiar growl froze him in place. Memories of the train station bathroom incident resurfaced and he struggled to move any part of him. Mentally he himself growled in frustration and thought; 'We'll see how well you growl once my hands are around your neck, squeezing your bloody head off!'

Draco noticed the fire in Harry eyes and knew that his growling would soon grow to be ineffective. Well it was meant to happen sooner or later; the contract had stated that it would only work in the beginning of their marriage. He had just wished it would last until later.

"I am sure you have questions and you will be given a time to ask them but first I need to inform you of a few useful bits of information. We are in my home, this will be your room." Draco paused as Harry's eyes were flying all over the room trying to take everything in. He gave a fake cough when he grew tired of waiting for his spouse's attention. "You will not be harmed and you will be well cared for during your stay here." Draco wandlessly bid the chair he had been sitting in away from the desk, sat down and held up the contract. It unraveled and fell to the floor. "This contract has been signed by you with your blood. It was made more of as instruction has to how your ancestor could repay mine for the life debt and financial debt that was owed. It is an arranged marriage contract." Draco watch as Harry began to twitch all over; his growl power was definitely slipping.

The very notion of what the blonde had said was so preposterous for Harry, the meaning of it took a few seconds to sink in, but when he did it awakened an avalanche of anger. Furious is too weak a word for what Harry was. He was trying with all his might to move and he could feel a bit of control over his body return but it was not enough! 'I'm going to kill him! I'll maim him after he is dead! I won't be married to HIM a second longer then I already have!' He vehemently thought.

Seeing the look of absolute venom in his wife's glare he was sure now was a good time to inform him of the no killing clause. "You can't kill me." The Harry's glare weakened momentarily but came back strong. "You can't do anything that could physically hurt me, and neither can I harm you." The glare paused and a look of calculation replaced it. "There is no way to get out of the contract now. We could have before, with that muggle contraption, but we can't now." The glare that had returned changed to a raise eyebrow. Not wanting to keep having to interpret looks Draco ordered him to speak.

After a few attempts he managed to say in a hoarse voice. "Why can't I get out of it now? And how come the gun would have been a possible way? And you know I loathe you right?"

"We are bound together until a certain date, WHICH, don't interrupt! Of which I will tell you about later so close your month. The reason we could have used that particular muggle contraption is because it was not yet invented when that contract was drawn up. The contract would not permit us to kill each other via spell, magical items, natural elements, poison, potions explosion, sharp objects, large blunt object, objects used for or affiliated with transportation, objects common to daily life, stairs or heights, placing fiancé in situation would cause death/harm while other is away from harm and etc. Basically that muggle thing was the only thing that would have worked if we were both going to die from it. Now nothing will be even the slightest bit effective. You can't kill me or have me killed. However right now you can't die period. Oh and that feeling of loathing is entirely mutual."

"I don't believe you! If that was true you wouldn't have been able to shred my face with your fucking nails!" shouted Harry.

"There is no need to shriek. I'm two feet away; I can hear you just fine at normal decibels. That was the Malfoy Mark; it is an exception and written as such in the contract. That mark is a tradition for all Malfoy heirs to claw and mark their future spouse and use that blood to sign the marital documents. The wound is to be non-fatal and to only show when one's fidelity comes into question."

"You mean to say that your mother also had her face clawed?"

"No, hers is not on her face; I'm simply have a vicious streak."

Harry rolled his eyes and silently thought that it figured. "Let's just pretend for a second that I believe you. When would the wonderful date be that we would annul this … marriage? Assuming that I don't find someway to kill you before that." The intense glare was back.

Draco inwardly fidgeted; this was the part that he knew would bring Hell's Rage down upon him. "I previously said at the station that your body would be changing, it still is. The whole reason we are married now was to strength the line, hence your change and hence the short marriage."

Harry gave him a blank not understanding stare.

'Any Ravenclaw! Anyone from that house would have been better then this Gryffindor!' Draco mentally whined. He recognized now that he would have to put it simply for his simple spouse. "The contract made you my wife, and as my wife it is your duty to bare a son for me. That is why you hurt now, that is why you are changing, that is why we are only to be married for five years past his birth. You-"

He was cut off from saying anything else he was going to say when his petite wife gave a fierce roar and promptly tackled him to the floor. Draco quickly brought up his arms up to protect his face when he saw a fist coming down fast to meet him. It never came though.

Harry fist had stopped three inches away from making contract with Draco. He put every ounce of strength into fighting whatever invisible force was holding him back but it was to no uses. Plus that tackle had required fast movement from his body which it was now greatly protesting. He had probably hurt himself more then he hurt Draco.

After waiting a good time Draco hesitantly put his arms down. The contract was definitely working; he didn't even get hurt by the tackle or the landing. 'Here I am with my wife on top of me for the first time and all I want to do is run the bloody hell away. This is not how I pictured my honeymoon.' "Seeing as you can do me no real harm, remove yourself immediately."

Harry relaxed a moment before grabbing Draco by the neck of his robes and pulling them face-to-face. "I will never have sex with you­. I am not your wife. I will get back at you for this." Harry whispered in a deadly tone.

The old at Hogwarts Draco would have smugly smiled then or even laughed then, but he, now the married man just whispered back. "You will. You are. You surely will, my wife."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue, I'm poor. I also haven't read book five or six and don't care that I haven't!

A.U. and Mpreg DM/HP a.k.a. dominant Draco and submissive Harry.

Author note: Sorry it took me so long, my school starts early, and I've already been it for weeks! I started the 17th. I so don't have enough time. Anyway, here's a long one for you. Oh and as I said this was supposed to be a one-shot so I don't exactly know where this story is going. I'll try my best, but opinions and comments would be helpful.

"Win At Any Cost"

By GreyPenInk

Part 3

Harry shoved Draco away hoping he would at least hit his head on the floor, but no such luck. Something slowed Draco down until there was only the tiniest of a bump sound made. It left Harry feeling highly unsatisfied.

Draco was now wondering if Harry would ever get off. The black haired boy was sitting right on the end of his ribs and stomach, which were starting to hurt! He really had no tolerance for pain, he didn't even want to grow to endure pain. Right now knocking Harry away seemed like a wonderful idea, but that would only piss his spouse off; therefore, he decided to try to appeal to a more civil approach. "For how much longer do you plan to be squishing my insides, my Dearest?" Sarcasm dripped from his drawl.

The shorter boy felt the corner of his left eye twitch, both from Draco and the building pain in his body. He would have tried to punch Draco again if it would have done any good. Of that part of the contract he did believe in. "Oh but Darling, aren't married couples supposed to be close? I could stay here all day."

The sheer amount of sweetness in the brunet's voice was sickening, but what made it worse was the fiery glare Harry gave him. The ex-Gryffindor was really planning to stay sitting on him! "Alright get up already! Or I'll move you myself!"

"What'cha gunna do, Darling?"

Draco bit back a growl. He would have just said sleep but he didn't want Harry to go limp and fall on him. The grey-eyed male grabbed Harry's hips, noticed something was off about them, and lifted Harry up with little effort.

Harry was surprised but quickly clutched at Draco's collar again. It did nothing to stop Draco from sitting up and gently setting Harry in his lap. "What now, Dearest?" Draco saw that shock had frozen Harry and took the opportunity to mess with him. He knew he would pay for it later but his Slytherin side couldn't pass it up; so he slid his right hand down to his spouse's bum and squeezed.

The smaller boy sprang back, tried to get away only to loose his balance and fall on the very bottom that had just been molested. Fire began to painfully burn in his thighs and lower body, especially about his hips. The rest of him felt like he'd suddenly been dipped into too hot water and a flushed tone spread on his skin. He ducked his head and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Draco had almost busted with laughter when Harry had landed on his ass. Served him right for sitting on him! Years of conditioning to be a cold, collected Malfoy being the solitary thing that save him laughing out right. He watched the Boy-Wonder flush and assumed it was in embarrassment. "Was that close enough for you Dearest?" When the Golden-Boy made no come back, it clicked that that was not the normal coloring from mortification.

'Oh Merlin it hurts!' the emerald eyed youth thought. Harry didn't know what was going on, it hadn't hurt nearly this much when he woke up. It felt like he was being ripped and stretched on the inside. Like his bones, organs, tendons and muscles were getting painfully and forcible rearranged. The worst of the pain from somewhere deep inside; there was both an immense ball of pressure and an excruciating felling of someone squeezing the bloody pulp out of the organs that surrounded the pressure ball. Automatically his hands reached out to grab something, the crimson duvet cover being the closet item.

A horrifying idea passed through his brain, what if Draco was telling the truth? All heat vanished from Harry's body, leaving only an icy cold in every cell. 'What if I'm turning into a girl! Is Draco really going to rape me? Am I really going to get knocked up! I can't be a mum, I'm a boy! How will it come out?...Oh magical mother of Merlin! How would it come out!' A wave of lightheadedness and a sensation of not getting enough air chose that moment to attack him. Forcibly blocking out the near feint and hyperventilating, Harry gripped the comforter harder and pulled himself up. It was tremendously painful but his hardest problem was his balance, his center of gravity was completely different.

Draco was alarmed with the sight before him; his wife was stubborn enough to try to get up now. Five years suddenly seemed a lot longer. If he helped right now maybe he could shave off a few days. Yet if he did try to help it might only cause more trouble. He had a sinking suspicion that his grab to Harry's rear was interpreted as a sexual advance rather than a prank, and some how Harry's body was trying to hasten the change to met the "request." Another touch could worsen it. His choice in the matter was taken from him when Harry started to tip too far back. Just like at the train lavatory he caught the brunet and wrapped his arms around the thin waist. Yet this time he ran his hands up and down the Harry's sides. Draco now knew what was off with Harry's hips; they were now curvier, more like a woman's. 'They changed to accommodate for future pregnancy.' He guessed.

The feel of Draco's hands running over his body caused the Boy-Who-Lived to lose it. "Now? Now of all times you want to touch me, when I'm in pain! You sick perverted son of a bitch!" He bellowed and released his magic. Normally he tried very hard to keep his power in check no matter how mad he was. Yet now, to hell with it! He was hurt, he was afraid and he had to get out of this wretched place!

Raw, undirected power commenced to pour out of Harry, pushing at everything near to him. As he sent the all the furniture close to him into the walls with sheer force of magic he felt his pain lessen. Harry released more of his power and Draco tightened his hold on to him, straining his arm muscles. The air in the room thickened, growing moist and stale, before it began to crackle like lightning. Wind from nowhere rushed around the ceiling, rattling the chandeliers. Random objects started to float and fly while the things not up in the air, like the windows began to shake. Fire ignited on the rugs, the walls and the bed. Harry let loose more of his power and the pain was almost gone. It took all of Draco's strength to hold on to his wife now. The wind picked up and sent the chandeliers crashing to the floor. The fire spread to the doors in the room. The shacking objects started to crumble into bits.

When the windows exploded from being hit by black lightning that appeared from the electric air Draco was blown out of his shock. Just as the entire room began to quake, the floorboards to break, and the walls to split; Draco leaned down and whispered in the shorter boy's ear, "Sleep."

The second after he said the command Harry was deep asleep, the room was absolutely still and silent. Well it was until a pounding at the burnt doors echoed in the wrecked room.

"Draco! Draco! Are You Alright! Draco! Answer Me Precious!" screamed the terrified voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

Just holding on to the brunet had taking a toll on him. Draco was exhausted; he could barely keep Harry and himself up. He looked around the demolished room and didn't know what to tell her.

At not hearing any answer she cried again for her son and tried to open the door. The shaking of the room had put such a high amount of pressure on the frame that it had cracked and now firmly held the doors shut.

A loud fierce growled out spell, was the only warning the poor door got before it was viciously yanked and thrown away. Narcissa ran in, any man would have thought her a vision in white, beauty incarnated, but Draco just saw his mother temporarily forgetting all her etiquette and nearly tripping over a broken floorboard. When she reached her son she gave him a quick glance then promptly levitated up both her son and her daughter-in-law, and carried the two out of the room. The elder Malfoy wife didn't stop once reaching the hall, instead she went straight to her wing of the Mansion.

Draco didn't protest, he knew it would be pointless because for the next half hour or more she would be relentlessly double-checking that he was fine. Every single time he got hurt and she found out about it meant, she would drag him to her lounge, keeping him hostage for the next three hours. His mother was always so overprotective and unreasonable. He sighed, watched the portraits on the walls as they passed by and waited to reach the lounge. 'Maybe if I play my cards right I can get her to focus on Harry instead. Hm. I'm so glad his not awake to see this or me not even protesting.' Actually Draco had give up trying to get out of his mother's levitation spell at age seven.

Once in her lounge she placed the two, where else but in the love seat. The blonde woman then proceeded in many rapid-fire questions, casting numerous spells just to check for herself, asking more question and commanding him to drink a variety of potions. It was a good forty-five minutes before he could get more than a sentence in edge-wise. He was truly tired of trying to convince her that he was fine, it was time for a new tactic.

It took him a second to swallow his pride and let out a piteous moan. 'Circe I haven't sounded that bad since third year when that ruddy giant chicken attacked me! Hm, or fourth year with that whole ferret incident.' Yet it had worked.

"Precious? What is it? Have I missed some hurt?" Narcissa was in near hysteria! Draco hadn't sounded so bad since the year that hippogriff got him. Oh that had been horrific! Her Precious had chunks of bone missing from his arm. Also his muscles, nerves, veins and minor arties had been completely severed where that atrocious beast had stuck. It had taken the school nurse, Severus and herself to set it all back to normal.

"It's him Mother. I fear my spouse is not well. Help him please. I am extremely concerned for him." He lied through his teeth.

For the first time since Harry came to her home she looked at the one that her son is to be a husband to. This person that is going to bring fatherhood too soon to her child. A part of her wanted to slap him, yell at him or even just glare at him for being born. It was in her first instinct to despise those whom her Precious hated, but as she watched him she couldn't. The smaller boy was exceedingly pale, beginning to sweat and twitch. He was in pain, that was obvious, but all things concerning his physical state were supposed to dealt with by the contract, so could she interfere? Should she help this unwanted guest?

A hand on her forearm pierced through her thoughts. Draco was looking at her, watching her with surprise in his face. As they kept their gaze she saw the disappointment and disbelief creep in. Was her son disappointed in her for not helping? 'Maybe if I think of it as insuring grandchildren? How strange, me a grandmother at my age, a chilling thought really.'

Taking no further ado, she changed the over stuffed chair beside her into an examining table, transported Harry on to it and removed his shirt. Immediately the two blondes were hit with a strong smell of B.O. Harry had still been in the same garments he had been in at King's Cross Station and due the feverish sweats he'd been having the clothes were almost as ripe as Harry himself. After placing a quick cleaning spell on both the brunet and his clothes, she realized it would be mainly her taking care of Harry.

Narcissa's body was on autopilot, checking this, spelling that, and stuffing a few potions into Harry. It was simple actually. His was just changing parts and forming items necessary for pregnancy and childbirth. As the contract implied it was only Harry's lower body that had alterations occurring, though it was at a faster rate than she had presumed it would be. She treated the smaller boy for pain, muscle tension, raw nerves, fevers, raw tissue, chills, raw blood vessels, sweats, dehydration, malnutrition, stress, weak bones and lastly exhaustion. In less then seven minutes she was done, but her mind was still speeding.

'I'm the one who will be taking care of this boy.' Narcissa suddenly needed to sit down; she stated so and did. 'It won't be Draco, he is too young, it will be me. For the next few years I'll be taking care of both of them, no the three of them.' Anxiety and resentment surfaced but was quickly reasoned into submission. 'Better I than Draco taking care of Harry and the baby. Teenagers should not be talking care of other teenagers, let alone babies!'

Draco watched his mother nervously. She had shifted her focus off of him. For a brief moment he had thought his brilliant plan wouldn't work. It had but she had been so mechanical about it and now she was staring off into space. Would she turn her attention back on him? He hoped not.

The blue-eyed woman looked again at the sleeping boy. She knew full well of the Boy-Who-Lived's hate for her family, Bellatrix, Death-Eaters and especially for Lord Voldemort. This would not be any easy transition for Harry or her family. Well maybe it would be for Lucius. Oh how she had pleaded with him to wait another generation or two before enacting the contract but he had not budged. She had out right begged him to at least wait a few years. He had insisted that they needed Harry, not a descendent and needed him now. He was planning something that much she was sure of. Yet what he had in his stubborn head of his was a secret only he knew. Lucius had his way, naturally, and now as his wife she had to support his ideal, no matter how much she detested it.

'Well just sitting here thinking is not going to help anyone, come on Narci, take the first step.' She thought to her self. She went to Harry and ran her fingers through the black locks like she had done with Draco when he was little. Narcissa stopped when he fidgeted. "Precious, you are free to go; though will you please wake him before you leave?"

Draco did not stop to ponder her strange behavior, as soon as he said the word he was out the door.

Dark eyelashes fluttered open to see straight into beautiful, concerned, pastel blue eyes. It took a second but the rest of the face came into focus. A face he recognized yet could not place. She was an older woman, looking to be in her late thirties, with pale skin, light eyes and neatly done up blonde hair. Her features were what really bothered him; he knew he'd seen them before. Maybe when his mind was fully awake he'd get it.

Lady Malfoy giggled slightly at the boy's searching expression. It had been a while since she'd seen anyone openly show how clueless he or she was. "Hello Harry." She paused, giving him one last chance to guess. Nothing happened. "I am Narcissa Malfoy, it is about time we met."

All sleep and comfort flew out of him. 'Bloody Hell she's Malfoy's mum! Where am I? Why is she here? What's going on? Was that all real?' He was interrupted by a fake cough.

"I do not mean to take you from your thoughts; however, I must know if you are alright and if anything hurts or is uncomfortable."

Harry looked around the overly white room for anyone else but found it was just the two of them. Mrs. Malfoy looked expectant for an answer but surely she didn't mean from him.

It was the strange look he gave her that made Narcissa decide to try to transition him in. 'Maybe a pet name would help? Dear, Cherished, Treasure, Sweetness or Honey? No way to tell until you try.' "Harry Dear? Is your head fogged Cherished? Or maybe your throat numbed? That can on the rarer occasions occur aside effects from the potions I gave you." 'Defiantly going with Cherished.'

That got a response out. "Dear? Cherished? What potions? What the fucking Hell is going on here and how the fuck do I get out!" He shouted. 'What the hell is this Nutter playing at?'

A small frown crossed her icy pink lips; she had not expected so strong a reaction. At least not directed at her. A chilling look of complete calculation entered her gaze. "If my original inquiry were to be tended to, I would far more willing to answer your questions. Also if your response would come without vulgar language, my response could be to more then those previously asked."

For an odd instant, he was reminded of Professor McGonagall during one of her warmer moments. 'She'll answer more of my questions and all I have to tell her is I feel awful?... wait.' In truth he was feeling quite well. He was in no pain; not too hot or cold. He was relatively relaxed and refreshed, if a tad bit hungry. "I'm fine."

"Then you are well enough for tea, Cherished?"

Harry felt the corner of his left eye twitch again. "Please don't call me that!"

Narcissa chose to ignore that; instead she called for a House-Elf. "Speckles!"

A small poof at the base of the two overly decorated cream doors announced the arrival of the creature. She like all other House-Elves had bulging eyeballs and was tiny but it seemed to be an older Elf. She had few facial wrinkles and was wearing two exceedingly clean, large handkerchiefs, with Malfoy crest and all. "Mistress Malfoy wanted Speckles?"

Without turning she began; "Yes, could you please bring up tea for the two of us, also sandwiches. Oh, and please ask the others to restore his room. It would be wonderful if it could be finish by nine. That is all, Speckles."

In a poof she was gone.

The brunet wasted no time and dove into his questions. "What potions? What do they do? Where am I now? Why are you here? Why am I here if my ancestors made the contract? That marriage contract can't be legal! I'm a boy, how can I have a kid? And can I ask more questions then this?"

Narcissa mentally signed and all the questions, though it did prove that Cherished was not showing any side effects. "I gave you several potions to do various jobs, yet to overall heal you. Some have already finished working like the one to heal damaged tissue, the one to relax, the one to nourish and hydrate you. The pain medication should last until nine if not later. The temperature regulator should last for another three days. Oh and I'm not sure if the high energy elixir worked, it was a bit old." Pause. "Was there more to that you wanted to know?"

His emerald look answered for him.

"Next question then, you are here because I brought Precious and you here after you chose to remodel your room. I normally bring Draco in here after some accident. It was you who needed the help this time. This is where all my potions, magical healing items and favorite objects are kept. I am here because this is my lounge, I spend most of my time here."

"But that still doesn't answer my other questions!"

Another poof announced Speckles return with a large tray holding everything. Harry ideally noticed that there were three empty plates. The little creature then proceeded to place the tray on a near by table and serve the tea. It even placed the small triangle sandwiches on the plates, severed then and then itself. She took a seat on a footstool and proceeded to eat.

Narcissa gave her second fake cough. "I will get you the contract to read some time, but for now I'll explain. Since the beginning of the civilized wizarding world, strength and purity of bloodlines has been of severe importance, to the point where it has become a social status. Arranged marriages brought both power and wealth to many a family. The contracts were made to insure them and have become a commonly done tradition in pure blood families. I myself have one." She paused and sighed. "In these contracts nearly anything can be demanded so long as the makers seal and empower the parchment with their blood. Not exactly sanitary yet those were the legal times back then. Blood is the best way to insure that the magic in the contract will last and that the heirs will fallow through." She stopped to drink. "Usually the agreements are more reasonable to both sides unlike yours. However your ancestor was in a …demanding situation. It was left to any future Malfoy heir to decide when and which Gryffindor heir, male or female. It is all legal." The blonde looked at him in the eyes since they started talking.

Harry was pissed. He didn't want to hear that! That's like what Draco said! Shit! He had been hoping for something along the lines of facing off with the Voldemort! He didn't want to be MARRIED to Draco! "I'm not sure if I believe you, I don't know if you're lying, I don't trust you and you haven't answered my last questions."

Narcissa smiled tightly, "Maybe it would by best if you didn't know."

He glared and that was all the incentive she needed to tell him in glorious, gory, detail what was going on. Lady Malfoy let him know of every new body part, every change that would need to happen, of all the 36 men in history that had had this happen to them, the conception that would be needed, pregnancy that would happen and of how the baby was going to come out. Needless to say that Harry had grown paler with each passing sentence and by the end of her explanation he, with all his hero courage, fainted on the spot.

Narcissa Malfoy sighed and shared a look with the quiet Speckles. "Men, they act like child birth is a bizarre alien concept!"

Speckles just nodded in agreement, "Its the same with the male elves, Mistress."

Harry was woken by a hand shacking his shoulder and Draco insisting that he get up.

Memories of his talk with Mrs. Malfoy rushed back to him and he hurriedly pushed the taller boy's hand away. Once he got the vile hand off him, he reached blindly for his glasses that he hoped where near by. It wasn't when he found then for the second time, but when he put them on again did he realize his glasses where fixed. 'Did Draco fix these for me?' he wondered briefly before focusing on the male blonde.

Draco was looking else where, at the wall; Harry idly noticed that they were in his newly reconstructed, red and gold room. When they finally locked glazes, he was met with a cold, collected look. 'Fuck you!' he thought.

As if reading his wife's mind he snarled at the other boy. He was highly tempted to just leave, but he did have things to take care of. Reluctantly he held out the contract to Harry. "Mother believes you should read this for yourself."

The Boy-Who-Lived took it calmly, yet he couldn't help thinking it would bite him. When Draco made no move to go, he raised a questioning eyebrow.

Draco mentally frowned; he really did hate it when he was left to read other people's expressions. "Is it truly so difficult for you to ask a question?"

Harry's glared at him.

"You've been here three days without eating. Its ten now, you missed dinner. Your dinner's on the desk, eat something before you go to sleep again."

Harry looked over to the desk on the other side of the vast room; there was a large covered silver tray on it. He honestly wasn't hungry, probably from all the potions Mrs. Malfoy stuffed him with. He knew he should eat but he had no idea how he was going to get all the way over to the desk. Though he was in no pain, last he remembered his balance and walking did not mix well.

Draco watched his spouse stare at the desk. He noticed the speculative look in his emerald eyes and figured out what was going. 'Maybe this will help my situation.' With a wave of his hand he moved the piece of furniture to the end of Harry's bed. He was not surprised at the brunet's surprise. "There's more I have to tell you. It would be a good idea to show you around the mansion if you are well enough, it should take two days. By then you'll be finished with all the changes. We will be going with Father to a meeting and the next day we are expected to…make an heir. So here." He held out a fair sized glass bottle to him.

The smaller boy could feel his own eyes bulging. He of course didn't take the bottle; in fact he scooted away from the blonde boy holding it. He tried to work his mouth, tried to speak but nothing came out! It was on the eighth time that he finally got out a very loud; "GET THE HELL OUT! LEAVE!"

The current Malfoy heir was phenomenally tempted to yell back at his little wife but knew it would be better for him in the long run if he stuck with his plan and remained calm. "It has to happen, it is in the contract and if we wait too long the magic sealed in the parchment will, one way or another, make it happen. If the contract does it then it will be the worse for us, especially you! If we plan it at least we can have it be less detrimental to us."

Every part of Harry was screaming for him to run, but his mind demanded that he find out what the contract would do to him. "What would happen if we didn't? And how the bloody fucking way are you so calm about this!"

"Having the both of us riled up will not help us discuss this matter. As for what will happen if we don't… it has been previously recorded from other couples in unwanted contracts that… remember that it was made in an age that was more… primitive… so..."

"Get on with it!"

'To hell with it! If he is going to be such a pill at about this might as well not sugar coat it!' "We'll both go into a demonic heat, which for your information is far more vicious and bloody than what animals go through. It would be a week and a half continuous violence and it would be you, Dearest that would come out the worst for it."

Harry didn't even want to imagine that as a possibility. It sounded to evil and cruel. "So what's your plan Darling?"

"Are you willing to try my plan?"

Harry growled at him but it had no affect. 'You great jackass.' "Willing to listen is more like it."

'Good enough… for now.' "If the potion is rubbed on to the skin it will numb all it stays on. It takes twenty minutes to take effect, once the numbing sets in lasts for two hours. Though after the potion has done its job it is merely a harmless overly slippery substance. It can be applied internally, and I suggest you start practicing with it along with some stretching."

Harry gave him a look of disbelief. 'He wants me to use it as a lube! Stretch myself! Arrogant needle dick Bastard!' He couldn't find that right words to say to Draco at the moment.

'Oh look two brain cells actually fired. I think he actually got it! About damn time!' thought the bigger male. "It's simply a possible plan. Besides if you agree to do it, I can make it at least worth it for you."

Harry's only response was that the room started to shake again.

Draco quickly backed away, arms up in surrender. He just did not have near enough energy to handle his wife's power twice in one day and he truly did not feel like being turned into a smear on the wall. "Not like that! Stop you idiot! Never like that! Let me explain!"

The shaking stopped.

"The meeting we are attending with Father is a Death-Eater meeting. Voldemort and all high ranking loyal members will be there." Emerald eyes turned dark, near black and skin changed to the color of milk. Real fear was not masked well enough, and for some reason it had Draco shiver on the inside. "Calm yourself, this is a good thing, I assure you!"

'How can it be a good thing to confront Voldemort while a prisoner by the Malfoys?' He wondered.

"Remember when I said that right now you can't die?"

Harry only nodded. He knew if he opened his mouth now, it would just be insults and yelling that would come out.

"I was not exaggerating, that document will not let you die before the chance of conception after marriage can occur. Nothing can kill you. No one at the meeting will even be able to hurt you."

"Oh that's lovely then! So at least I know I won't be hurt while I'm paraded around like a blooming victory prize! I'll be sure to remember to be grateful for that safety when the jeering and laughter starts!"

Draco suddenly frowned openly and looked surprised at what his spouse had said. "No one will do anything of the sort to you. You are my wife, essentially a Malfoy now, none would dare say a taunting word or let out an insulting laugh to you. They all know a Malfoy husband will defend his wife's social honor and will have to answer to me if such were to happen."

Harry gave the older boy his second look of disbelief for the evening. His brain was spinning but one thought stood out vividly. 'He sincerely thinks of me as his wife.' The black haired boy had mixed feeling about that. Other thoughts occurred to him and an absolutely awestruck look settled in his expressive face. 'Then would he stand up for me. Would he treat me as a spouse.' He felt heat rise in his cheeks.

Draco observed the color return to the ex-Gryffindor, then more color than needed shaded his face. 'He's blushing! He looks better like that.' The grey eyed one pushed that line of thinking away. He needed to reveal his full plan and get an agreement out of Harry. "Back to the topic, since Voldemort and the high ranking Death Eaters will be there it will be the perfect opportunity to get the one thing you what more then anything in the word."

"Freedom?" Harry asked hopefully.

Draco felt the vein in his forehead pulse. 'Once a stupid Gryffindor, always a stupid Gryffindor!' "No Harry. Listen, this is a deal. You use the potion and I, at the meeting, get you want you want the most in the world. Revenge my dearest, I'll insure your revenge."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue, I'm poor. I also haven't read book five or six and don't care that I haven't!

A.U. and Mpreg DM/HP.

Author note:As I said this was supposed to be a one-shot so I don't exactly know where this story is going. I'll try my best, but opinions and comments are needed! Write me people!

"Win At Any Cost"

By GreyPenInk

Part 4

Even as Harry blinked his wide eyes with childish innocence somewhere inside him something reawakened and roared. Undiluted hate and rage raced to the surface, coming to the forefront of his thoughts. As more feelings and thoughts started to come forth, he lost track of the world around him; the rampaging things going on inside had swallowed him.

Draco couldn't have torn his gaze away if he had wanted. His wife's eyes were growing paler by the second, with a white-hot need for revenge. For once in his life he didn't mind reading a facial expression. There was so much raw emotion, intense determination and blood lust in those pale green eyes. Oh yes that was blood lust in the little brunet's eyes. If it had been directed at him he'd actually be a bit afraid, (good thing for that contract) but as it was he was incredibly aroused. The more he looked into those crazed, vengeance craving orbs, the more he felt the blood rush to his hardening member.

The blonde could freely admit he'd rather his partners to have a dark streak in them than be a goody-goody. He preferred lovers who liked it rough, fought for dominance and had passion in them. To Draco there was nothing more sexually pleasing, besides orgasm, than pinning, conquering and shooting off in a still struggling person. He loved that feeling of domination and power he got. He took it every chance he got.

'Maybe he won't be such a boring wife to have after all.' Draco thought. Right now he was dying to fuck Harry senseless. He could picture it in his mind's eye. Harry's legs over his shoulders, with Harry's back pressed into the bed and him holding those small wrists next to Harry's head. His spouse would still be jerking and trying to get the leverage to shove him off, spouting out determined promises that next time would be different and all with that look of blood lust in his eyes.

Without thinking, the sexually charged Malfoy pounced on to the bed, just falling short of reaching Harry; the bed was larger then he had estimated. His movement bounced the bed and jolted Harry back to the present. Harry's eyes went back to their natural emerald green.

Harry looked at the suddenly very close blonde boy, Draco was staring at him but he couldn't tell why. The Malfoy heir barely seemed to feel anything at all, or at least he didn't show it. Draco was still watching him and with him being so near, it was beginning to freak the smaller boy out. The grey-eyed boy just wasn't saying anything; this kind of silence was creepy. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Draco answered quickly, though mentally he was kicking himself. The second he had shook the bed, his wife had snapped out of it. He had kept looking to see if that passion would come back, but no luck there. 'What were you thinking! This is Harry-Prince-of-the-Goody-Two-Shoes-Potter! It was just in no way possible that the real Harry would be a great fuck. There is no maybe, Harry will be a boring wife.' He felt his dick go limp again.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring." Draco lied. "Anyway, do we have a deal?" He said, changing the subject; no point it letting Harry know of his fantasy.

Harry's eyes paled a bit. 'I was born to do this, why not be the good little Boy-Who-Lived and get it over with. Plus, he is right, I do want this more than anything else.' "Yes, we do." Harry was mildly astonished that his answer came out easily.

"Fine, then take it." Draco held out the bottle, with the thick, near transparent orange liquid.

It wasn't until Harry had it in his hand that he remembered the full extent of the deal. Eyes glued to the container he just thought. 'Oh shit.' He moved to say something but Draco had scooted out the door, throwing a "G'night" over his shoulder.

'Coward.' Harry thought and sat back against fluffy gold pillows. He looked at the tray, just a bed length away. He thought; 'Draco use magic, wandless magic on top of that, yet he didn't seem to get any letter or warning. I used my wandless magic and no warning letter came. So why not use it again.'

Slowly he reached out his hand to the tray and commanded it to come; it just giggled a bit. Not discouraged in the slightest, he tried again a bit harder and the tray came shakily half way. To him that was pretty good. He'd never really practiced wandless magic; it normally came out and acted at random. On his third try the food came smoothly to his lap. Turning to the bottle he felt his face redden a bit before he perfectly set the clear container where the tray had been.

A small slightly wicked smile crept on to his lips. Tomorrow he planned to would practice on Draco! But for now he would nibble on whatever was under the silver cover. Harry had believed he wasn't hungry; that was until he saw what was before him. It was a mixture of small portions of some of his favorite foods. He drove right in and was delighted in finding the food was better than at Hogwarts.

He didn't finish everything but enough for him to feel overly full. Wandlessly he returned the leftovers to the desk, before he leaned back on the many pillows and patting his tummy. At the moment he felt his food extended, normally flat belly, he froze. The full weight of why he was here, in the Malfoy House Hold, suddenly sank in. Somehow it hadn't truly sunk in when Draco, or Mrs. Malfoy had explained it. Maybe because he wanted to believe they were lying. 'What if they're not?' He shivered at the thought and decided to find out for himself if even some of what he had been told was true.

With deliberate slowness he moved the soft, warm, red covers off him until he could see his lap. In the back part of his mind he noted that he would really have to get Draco back for sticking him in a white long nightgown; still he pressed on and began to pull it up. Harry was glad to see his legs didn't seem to change, then again his dorm mates had always said his legs were a bit girly. It really wasn't his fault if they were all hairier than him. An inch before the gown was high enough to see anything he stopped and wiggled a bit. Everything felt normal and all present, but that didn't stop the feeling of worry in him that something could still be different. Truly not wanting to see, he stuck his hand under.

Immediately the Potter heir scowled; he knew he had a lot more pubs down there last he checked. 'Brilliant…Blooming brilliant, I really didn't need to have even less hair!' he mentally screamed. Moving on his cock didn't seem to change. Briefly he thought of masturbating but quickly decided that this was not the place to o it in. Harry found his balls did feel a little smaller. It wasn't until he touched behind his nuts that Harry gasped and yanked his hand back. Something was in the place where there was supposed to be nothing. The dark haired boy didn't need to touch again to know what it was.

As if his body was on autopilot he pull down the gown and replaced the cover over himself. For a long while he just sat there, not moving or thinking, barely breathing.

'So it is true. First my life isn't my own, now my body...I'm a freak. There is no other word for a boy with a pussy... Am I even still a boy?' Eyelids closed and hide emerald eyes away.

'Does it matter? If I have no say, control or ability to govern my life, do my thoughts matter? Do I matter?' He sighed and a deathly calm slipped into him. 'I was born for a purpose, with a destiny. I was born to battle and end the Dark Lord, nothing more... I guess I have two purposes now, kill Voldemort and be Draco's w...spouse.' A frown arose on his face.

'No, actually, I'm just breeding stock to the Malfoys that they have rights to...They don't want me they just want an Heir!' That thought stirred something in him.

'I'm an animal to them. A thing that has to spread its' legs and pop out a baby.' Breathing suddenly became difficult.

'I don't even get to decide if I want to be a parent or not, and a mum at that! Oh Merlin! A baby! A real live, breathing, crying, growing baby! Oh mother of Merlin! If I were to have a baby, it would only be a baby for a bit, then a toddler, then a child, then a pre-teen, the a teenager... Holy shit, It could be my age someday! It wont just be a baby it'll be a person!' That something inside of him grew and filled his limbs, making them cold.

'And I have to be It's mum...NO! I don't want to be a mother! I don't want to be a parent! I don't want to be pregnant! I don't want to have a baby or a person. I don't want to have Draco's baby. I don't want to have sex with him!' Cold, hard energy exploded out of him and froze everything in the room. Simultaneously it snuffed out all the lit candles, plunging the room into darkness and incasing each surface and piece of furniture in a thick layer of solid ice. As cold as it was in his room, Harry didn't felt it, for he was much colder. As dark as it was in the room, Harry didn't give it any mind.

'Oh god! I don't want him even touching me! But then what choice do I get? My body, because of that stupid contract, is not mine to decide who and when I have sex with someone. The next time will be with Draco-Bloody-Malfoy.' Harry felt nausea form in the pit of his stomach.

He thought back to the last time he had had sex. It was very near the end of last year; when nearly everyone in the Gryffindor Tower was in Madam Pomfrey's infirmary from a practical joke play on them and their food by Peevees the Poltergeist. He and Dean Thomas had been alone and engaged in a little friendly fucking. In his minds eye he could see Draco's eyes replacing Dean's and that rich dark color of his friends skin paling to a milk white. Rapidly the memory of Dean's image was completely changed into Draco. It wasn't Dean smiling down goofily at him, but Draco smugly smirking at him. It wasn't his friend carefully pumping in and out of him, but his husband ripping and tearing him apart. The nausea increased, his insides clenched and bile reached the back of his throat.

Harry Potter banished the image away and curled himself up into a ball. He felt the sting of tears trying to form in his eyes, but knew they wouldn't come because he hated himself too much at the moment to let himself cry.

'For all my power, why can't I seem to have the life I want. Why do I always feel so helpless when it comes to me?... I Hate Myself... I hate this freakish body. I hate this life. I hate Draco Malfoy. I hate my ancestors for damning me. I hate the thought of being a mum. I hate the thought of being pregnant and I will hate this baby with every ounce of my being!'

The ex-Gryffindor glanced at the bottle. 'So it's that hole he wants me to use it on...I don't believe Draco... There is no way that a stupid contract could keep me alive. Maybe it can keep me from pummeling his sorry bum, but my change has to be from a potion... Back at the station was probably more wandless magic... However I do need to at least try to defeat Moldy-mort, even if I do die... In fact I'll be happy if I do.' Harry turned over and looked about the dark frozen room.

'At least if I die then I don't have to up hold the deal with Malfoy and let him fuck/impregnate me…. Wait…. He only said I have to stretch myself, not let him fuck me as my part of the deal….Do I really believe that 'Demonic Lust' line? Hm….Not really. I want proof first….It's just the idea of feeling lust for that great git that bothered me.' Harry gently relaxed now and his room began to defrost.

'I should keep my part of the deal, if Draco is going to keep his, but if he thinks he's getting his prick in me he is dead wrong! Anyway, I'll start tomorrow.' With that thought he drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue, I'm poor. I also haven't read book five or six and don't care that I haven't!

A.U. and Mpreg DM/HP.

Author note: This was a one-shot people! As in I don't really know where to go with this! I need opinions, ideas and comments! I repeat: write me people! Oh and to that sbkar person/thing, I do have that warning on my author page, read at your own risk!

"Win At Any Cost"

By GreyPenInk

Part 5

For reasons the Potter Heir had yet to discover, he woke extremely early to a very dark room. Normally he would sleep till ten if allowed. The beautifully crafted thick stained glass windows look ridiculously stupid with the minute amount of dawn's light running through the random patterns. He moved to sit up but a strong pain originating from his… lower inside parts stopped him. 'What did Mrs. Malfoy call it? A uterus, cervix or an ovary?' Straining his memory to remember which was which, he gave up and decided that they all probably hurt. It wasn't like yesterday, today it seemed to only come from his new organs; not his muscles and bones. The pain also was nowhere near as bad as the day before either. He could handle this much, he wouldn't like it but he could handle it. The tan skinned boy just needed to get his mind off the pain and he was sure he would be fine.

Harry turned to the windows, they now had a bit more light coming through them, but still they didn't really agree with him. He focused some of his magic on an orange pane, after a moment the pane lightened to an exceedingly pale orange before turning clear. Oh goody, now he had something to do for the next few hours. After a bit, he noticed the view of the Malfoy estate. Vast didn't seem to be a large enough word to properly describe what he was seeing. A humungous grass lawn that turned into a thick dark forest surrounded the mansion; it went as far as the eye could see. On the lawn itself there looked to be a gardens, a maze, two swimming pools and a quidditch field!

'Holy Hell! He's got his own quidditch field!' A light tapping to his door cut off further thoughts. 'Surely someone couldn't be up already?'

The door was slowly opened to reveal a smiling Narcissa Malfoy. Seeing he was up she immediately smiled pleasantly and walked to the edge of his bed. Two floating potions bottles fallowed right behind her. "Good Morning Cherished. I had a feeling you would be up early and I have come to see if you are well."

Harry glared at the older woman. He was really beginning to hate being called that. It reminded him too closely of how genuinely kind Ms. Weasely always was to him. Harry hated this nice act and her smile that looked to be there for appearance sake. She should just be the mean bitch he was sure she had to be. He stayed silent.

The blonde woman stiffened a bit but kept her smile. "I only ask, because by now the pain reducing potion has ceased functioning and with all the sleep you have had before I assumed you would be up. I have brought you more potion for the pain and a mild sedative potion should you wish to return to sleep."

The ex-Gryffindor felt no need to answer.

Narcissa honestly felt like sighing and walking away; this child did not want her anywhere near him. 'It'll take more then the silent treatment to discourage Narcissa Malfoy!' She thought to herself and smiled all the brighter. "Would you be adverse to a quick check up, Cherished? I would like to see what state your body is in, oh and I will take all silences as an affirmative to commence my examination."

Harry squawked indignantly when she didn't waste a second to grab hold of his hand to take a pulse. "Let go you loon! If it weren't for you people I wouldn't be in this mess, so I don't want you lot palming me!"

Narcissa was so tempted to ignore him but relented. "Cherished, it is very important that I track your health or I will not be able to help as accurately should the occasion arise, nor would I be able to prevent unhealthy situations from appearing."

"Shut the hell up! I bloody fucking hate that name, so stop calling me that!" He exploded. "Why the frick do you care anyway, you wanted it this way! Be happy goddamit, you got your blooming arse way!"

Lady Malfoy was very pale now. 'This is to be the mother of my grandchildren and spouse to my son? Oh my poor Precious Dragon! Merciful Mother of Merlin, this boy is truly foul mouthed. How uncultured, how uneducated, how rude and crude. He was most definitely raised extremely poorly; more like an animal.' Narcissa frowned sharply. "Vulgarity will get you nowhere, Cherished. It only demonstrates your lack of education, sophistication and maturity."

Harry glared harder and the room began to heat up. He sat up quickly to give her a come back but was stopped by the pain. He clutched his stomach and fell back onto the pillows. 'Shit! Ouch! Double shit!'

Pastel blue eyes watched dispassionately. 'Fool. Prideful fool.' She thought. 'But even prideful fools need to be taken care of now and again.' She held out the pain potion.

The brunet turned his head away, wanting to have nothing to do with her and batted the potion away.

Narcissa simply sat down with him on the bed, still holding out the potion. Looking at the Potter heir, she couldn't help but think of how his stubbornness reminded her of someone. "You remind me of my Precious when he was little. Fiercely determined to have things his way, even if he hurt himself in the process." She did not receive a response, but she didn't expect one, yet. "The only way we resolved our deadlock was to form a deal, I dare say that he has become quite skilled at crafting them to his advantage." Still she obtained no response. "I am willing to make a bargain Cherished. An alternate name to call you, in exchange you drink the potion for me."

Harry thought of ignoring her again but then he could get rid of that awful name and hopefully he could get her to leave afterwards. "And you'll leave me alone after drinking it."

Mentally she grinned. 'A verbal response from him, it will not be long now.' She thought. "I will depart after you allow me to perform a basic diagnostic on you. Aside from that, for exactly how long did you want me to leave you undisturbed?"

The brunet's eyes were glaring again. "There's not gunna be a check up, I'll take the pain potion and you'll call me Potter. No more of that Cherished stuff. After that you'll leave me alone for the next five years."

Narcissa stared at him for a moment before she let out a small, chirping false laugh. "Surely it comes as no surprise that I cannot agree to those terms for several reasons."

"Fine, then I'll throw in today's check up and the sedative potion." He said in all seriousness.

Again she laughed her bird like laugh. "I still am unable to agree. Firstly I cannot address you as Potter. You are-"

"Why not?" he interrupted. "I'd call you just Malfoy if there weren't two others of you in here."

Narcissa let that slide. "You are family now. You are related to me directly as my son-in-law; which makes you a Malfoy. To call you Potter would be to deny your marriage and our family relation. Moreover to call you by your surname would be calling you by my surname. It is simply ridiculous for a Malfoy to call another family member Malfoy. Family as closely related as we two should be addressing one another with names that express affection, such as Cherished."

"I don't care if it denies the marriage and being related. Heck I want to deny it! Call me Potter!"

Narcissa was silent and tried to ponder the out come of such a request but it simply did not sit well with her. 'How could I call him Potter, it is simply so incorrect to do so.' She thought. "I do not believe I could address you as Potter."

Harry crossed his eyes and sighed. 'Talking to this woman is going to be like talking to a brick wall.' He thought. "Could it be Harry then? Just no affectionate names since there is none."

"Yes, that would be more than adequate, Harry, and as far as affection goes..." she took a deep breath and smiled a hesitant yet honest smile, "I hope there will be in the future, as all families should have."

The green-eyed boy could do nothing but stare at her. 'For some reason, I believe she actually wants that.'

Lady Malfoy, upon seeing no response, moved to change the topic. "Oh, as for not having contact with each other, then how will we dine together, have your lessons and diagnostics?"

He paused. 'Okay so she wants us to eat together, most likely every meal. Oh Merlin… The diagnostics as she calls them is for health reasons, she'll want to have them often I'll bet. Soddit! But then what lessons?' he wondered.

Seeing the crease in the dark eyebrows Narcissa asked; "Something displeases you?"

Harry could have laughed. 'Where do I start? Right now everything displeases me!' the teenager thought but said instead; "You said something about lessons. What lessons?"

Pale pink lips grinned and suddenly warm eyes showed a glimpse of excitement. "Why the lessons my Precious mentioned last night."

Black eye leashes blinked once, twice and finally blinked trice blankly. "What lessons?"

"The lessons to keep up with your studies. I must say I am very much looking forward to them. It will be such a bonding time."

"Okay well your Precious didn't mention that at all. It was mainly what to do with that orange potion over there."

Lady Malfoy just then took notice of the third bottle in the room. It took her a few moments to recognize it but she flushed slightly when she did. "Oh my, Precious is planning ahead, isn't he?" She said in a low, unsure voice.

If it had been any other situation Harry knew he would have laughed at her, but as it was it was all he could do to keep from coloring himself.

After about a minute, Lady Malfoy finally cleared the blush from her face. "Harry, I have another deal to propose." She said as she handed him the pain relief potion. She waited until he was done drinking before continuing. "If you allow me to perform a diagnostic on you, I will aid you in recovering your balance and walking without assistance. None except the two of us shall know of this."

A black eyebrow arched. "Why would I even need your help? The potions already working. I don't feel any pain so I should be fine."

A blonde eyebrow delicately elevated. "If such is indeed true, then a demonstration would not bother you in the slightest."

'Was that a challenge?' He wondered right before hopping off the bed only to land it back in it. Through the fringe of his bangs he checked to see if she was laughing at him. Her face was a mask, but inside he just knew she must be.

"Harry…" She began but never finished for the doors to the room were thrown open. In a grand slam entrance Lucius Malfoy stormed into Harry's room, coming just short of a foot away from the bed.

Wrapped in a navy night robe and standing in black slippers with hair dishelved, the Malfoy Lord still held himself with aristocratic arrogance and an aura of violent fury.

"Wife! Explain your self!" He half hissed half drawled. Though threatening, one could still hear the tones of sleep in his voice.

Immediately Narcissa Malfoy dropped her eyes to the floor and bowed her head a fraction. "Lucius Luv, I am here to see that your Son-Law is well." She spoke softly, in a pleading tone.

Lucius' eyes that had been trained on her since the moment he entered finally, though briefly, glanced over to the Boy-Who-Lived. A vein in his forehead began to pulse. "Wife, you leave my bed at half past four to check on this breeding stock! Where have your senses gone?"

The blonde woman flinched, but otherwise did not move. "Luv, I believed Harry to be awake and in discomfort at this hour. Moreover it is vital to his health to confirm that his changes are proceeding …" She was cut off by the hand that closed around her throat.

Lucius kept this hand on her, yet did not squeeze. "Not good enough. You will return with me now."

Without another word Narcissa rose and Lucius' hand traveled to her elbow. They left as a couple, leaving his door wide open.

The emerald-eyed boy stared at the place were she had just sat, though not truly seeing it. He had been surprise when Lucius appeared, then afraid to be without his wand when the man had marched up to them. He had steadied himself and his magic for a fight but was not prepared for what actually happened.

'Will that be me? Will Draco try to pull that crap with me? What the fuck was with that anyway? Uncle Vernon treats Aunt Petunia better than that! I won't do that! How can she do that? How could he do that! They never looked like that in public! I won't do that! I'll never bow to Draco-'

"Harry!" a voice shouted.

'-Malfoy.'

And there he was, standing across the hall, in the large doorway that probably lead to his own room.

The tanned boy felt his mouth go dry at the site of his peer. Deep blue night pants hung low on his hips, revealing even more of the shirtless male. The pale heir was broad shouldered and muscular though lean, fat didn't seem to exist on him. As if the wash board stomach and large bulge in the front of his pants weren't enough he had his hair un-gelled and a tad bit messy. Harry felt heat flood into him from the sheer sexiness that poured off Draco. However it died quickly when he noticed the intensity of the glared being shot at him.

Like his father the pale blonde came right up to him. His voice betrayed his near emotionless face when he said; "That was all your fault! She wouldn't have come here if it weren't for you!"

Now Harry had a glare of his own. "Oh yeah? Well I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you! So it's all your fault!"

"It was my father that wanted you here, not me!" He snarled.

"Well then, it's his fault for me being here and for treating her like shit!" He snarled right back.

The moment after the words left his mouth a fist came flying at him, only to be stopped by the invisible force of the contract. The both of them stared at the fist, before a small chuckle arose from the black haired boy.

Harry leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. "I guess that part of the contract really does go for the both of us. To bad for you, you so wanted to be just like him! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Draco paled and waited for his wife to stop, but he didn't. "Shut up." This time when he reached out his hand met skin.

Large eyes flew open when the hand gently covered his mouth, preventing further sound. "Stop laughing. That is true…in some ways, but not all! That is not one of them." He paused for a breath. "I apologize. I shouldn't have even tried to hit you. You're my wife now I should treat as such." Pause. "Which won't be like them." The hand was taken away.

Emerald eyes met grey. "I don't believe you, but anyway I won't act like her."

"Didn't she mention something about helping you walk?" He said changing the subject.

"You were up and listening?"

"You should practice. Give me your hands and stand up." He held out his hands.

Harry gapped at him. "No! I'm fine! Just go back to your room and put some clothes on!"

"Would you simply-"

"No! Get out!"

Draco bit back a growl as he took his wife's hands and hauled him up so rapidly that Harry fell on to him. "So very eager aren't you Dearest?" He smirked.

"What? You ass! I wasn't-"

"Ready for your first dancing lesson?" Pale arms wrapped securely around the smaller body.

"Are you mad? What are you on about?" He struggled to shove his older peer away.

"I simply cannot have my wife bumbling and stumbling around the halls like a great fool! So what better way than dancing to correct this small problem." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Let go! I don't want to dance."

"Too bad, I've decided."

And with that they were off.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue, I'm poor. I also haven't read book five or six and don't care that I haven't!

A.U. and Mpreg d-DM/s-HP. Guess what the extra d and s stand for.

Author note: I've never written a story this long so I'm taking my time with it. Sorry if it bugs you but so far this is the best I can do. Also I know there are errors, I'll find them later and maybe I'll fix them. Read at your own risk.

"Win At Any Cost"

By GreyPenInk

Part 6

And with that they were off…to a very bad start. Harry was flustered, his feet could hardly touch the floor and Draco was holding him so tight to his bare chest that he got his legs tangled with Draco's which caused them both to fall. Luckily they met the carpet gently, again due to the contract.

Harry shot the blonde next to him a glare. "You were doing it! You said that you wouldn't be like him then you go around and force me into dancing."

The older boy's face stayed neutral. "I was not 'doing it' as you put. Look I was not hitting you, threatening you, manipulating you or using you; what more do you want?"

"Don't boss me around! Don't force something on me! I'm sure we can work something out. "

Draco paused. 'Crap he sincerely is going to be such a pill! What to do? What to do? Oh maybe if I pull on his sympathy, his heart strings. "Fine but do not get so upset. I am trying but when I look at you I still see Harry Potter, Gryffindork. So give me time to see you as my wife and allow me to make some mistakes because I really am trying!" Draco watched his wife buy it hook, line and sinker.

"Draco…" he started but didn't know what else to say.

'Go for the guilt now!' he thought. "It doesn't make it any easier to try to be a good husband when you are so violent and angry with me!"

"...Sigh…but why must it be dancing, I hate dancing and I can't do it and you're one piece away from being starkers!"

"What is wrong with the way I'm dress? It's better than that huge night gown you have on."

"Hey I didn't pick this, I just woke up in it last night! And it's not like I wouldn't change if I had some other clothes."

"There are perfectly good clothes in the closet," he pointed to a door beside the bed that Harry had not yet noticed, "why did you not put those on?"

"My clothes are in there?"

"I said perfectly good clothes not used rags."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Do you really want me to answer?"

Harry huffed but let it go. Deciding he didn't like the floor any more he got up or at least tried to. With them still so close to the bed the brunet held on to it to pull himself up.

The blonde looked at his prideful wife. Silently he just shook his head, and then with a small wave of his hand Harry was half tossed half placed on the bed, proper nightclothes on his lap. Another wave and his own silk robe came to him from his room, which he promptly put on.

"What are you waiting for? Did you not say that you wanted to change?"

"I'm waiting for you to turn around!" Harry flushed.

"What for, I will see it soon enough Dearest." He said as a smirk made it's way to his face.

"Not if I have any say in it Darling! So just turn around and don't look!"

Slowly the taller male turned yet he was so tempted not to. Not because he actually was interested in seeing his wife, but just to tick him off. If he wanted to see a naked person he would just go look at the life size nudes many of his beautiful lovers had sent to him. Honestly the only reason why he complied was because he knew it would be better for himself in the long run.

"You can turn around again and, um, thanks."

Grey, dispassionate eyes studied the Boy-Who-Lived. He made a mental note that his spouse looked acceptable in red. "Will you try dancing now?"

The younger boy frowned but answered; "Can I try standing and taking a few steps before the dancing? Heck if I get it, we won't even need to dance."

"Yes, do keep on believing that."

Standing proved to be harder then the darker skinned boy had thought it would be. By the seventh time Harry had fallen back on the bed Draco grew annoyed, marched over to him, just put his hands in Harry's armpits and half held him from there.

Immediately he shrieked; "AH! What are you doing? Don't tickle me!"

The blonde calmly drawled back; "Get it right and do not tempt me. Now try your walking and standing."

With the added help the brunet soon mastered standing and was walking fairly well without Draco holding him up. "Good, now it is time for dancing."

"But look, I'm walking fine! I don't need dancing lessons.

"Harry, you are a Malfoy now, fine is not nearly good enough."

"But-"

The pale male growled and Harry fell limp against him. "Do try to pay attention."

That was the only warning the shorter boy got before he was dragged like a giant doll around the room. When control of his limbs returned to him he just went with the dancing, Draco correcting him here and there. When they were done Harry walking more gracefully then ever before and Draco was even more thankful for the contract's protection of his feet!

Identical yawns crept out of them as they collapsed on the bed. It was now twelve past six in the morning and they were sleepy once again. Neither of them turned out to be a morning person. Harry was just falling asleep when a question woke him.

"Why have you not yet used the orange lube? It is not as if we have unlimited time."

Instantly wide-awake, the petite brunet shimmied over to the other side of the bed, far from the blonde.

"Never mind that! I can walk you can leave! Bye!"

"…" Draco looked at the tanned boy, checking to see if he was serious. "You do know you will only harm yourself more by not preparing for our coupling."

"Shut up! Sheesh, must you talk like that!" He sighed. "Oh and I'm not sure if they'll be any shagging. I mean, I've never heard of this demonic lust! I bet you're just making it up!"

"Do you really?"

'There can't be such things as demonic lust. Hermione been through all the books at Hogwarts and Flourish and Blotts; she would have told me about it.' He thought. "Yes."

"I'll take that bet. Should there be such a thing as demonic lust and proof of it, I will win the bet and believe me I will gloat among other things. If there is no truth or evidence of such, you will win and you would not have to lay a finger on that bottle. Deal?"

"So if I'm right, will you still have to help me get back at Voldemort?" he asked nervously.

"Of course." A wicked grin threatened to surface but he viciously forced it down.

"I agree then." 'This is great! Now I don't have to sleep with him and he still has to help me.'

'Stupid Gryffindor! Splendid, my child will be half idiot!' he thought. "Then it's done deal then."

"Alright, leave and go get me proof. Bye now!"

"Ah not so fast, Dearest." With a wave of his hand, twelve thick books floated in from the Malfoy heir's room. The heavy tombs landed on the foot of Harry's bed. "Here is your proof of demonic lusts existence."

The smaller male's jaw dropped. "But Hermione's been through every book!"

"Granger? Yes she has read many publicly available books yet there are far more volumes that stay in the libraries of those of pure blood lines."

Harry was silent before: "You tricked me! You knew already!"

"I did no such thing. Besides, you are not a first year, you should know better than to make a bet that is not a sure win."

Harry just glared.

Casually the pale male picked up an aged green book, flipped around a bit, until he found the pages he was looking for. Grey, dispassionate eyes gazed into emerald ones, assessing and judging. "All those other books will tell you about demonic lust, some with journal entries but this one will show you it, in all it's gory detail." He spoke as he pointed to the two page black symbol.

"Show it to me? What do you mean?"

"It is a bit difficult to explain, it all has to do with that symbol. Besides I would not recommend it. It is just here to fulfill the deal. Breakfast is at eight; I will come for you at seven thirty. For now I bid you good bye." With that he left, closing the doors behind him.

The ex-Gryffindor stared at the symbol; it had something near white, neatly placed on it. 'It's a hair! It's a Malfoy hair! But why would it be in the book?' He turned to the previous page. It was just short instructions on how to use the symbol. 'So I just put my hair or some one else's hair, say show me and it will do something. Hmm. If this is Draco's then he survived it. He didn't seem hurt.' His curiosity grew. 'I could read all those books or just this one. Hmm.'

Without another thought he pulled a hair, flipped the page and said the words. Instantly he was sucked into the book, which felt a lot like being flued through chimneys. And just like when he flued he landed with a thud! Thankfully he fell on to a very cushy black bed.

'Black bed!' Looking around he saw that that the room was completely different. There were no windows, high ebony bare walls and no other furniture in the gloomy room. The only light came from the few hanging lights. 'Oh this was a bad, awful idea!' Not a nanosecond after that thought, a blast of lust shot into every part of him. This strange lust crawled into his teeth and he felt his canines lengthen. Into his nose and brought out every smell in the room. His eyes glowed and ears pointed but what was the worst was his skin. He felt so hot and so much, like his flesh was hypersensitive. He just couldn't handle it! He needed to get out of his clothes! He never noticed that he was in orange pjs or that sharp claws ripped the thin fabric apart.

Suddenly his nose caught something, something extremely awful. It was a foul stench, strong and getting stronger! He was deeply repulsed, yet strangely enough he wasn't nauseated. In fact if he was anything he was beginning to get scared from the smell. Words, strange words were on the tip of his tongue in describing that reeking odor. Words like violence, cruel, vindictive, vicious and evil. Just as the rank scent threaten to overwhelm his sensitive nostrils another fume made its presences known. This one brought with it a startling realization for it was the essence of human male musk.

'I'm in deep crap!'

It was his ears that then picked up the steady footsteps coming closer and growing in volume. The Gryffindor froze, not making the tiniest of sounds. The steps and a heavy panting breath that joined them stopped right on the other side of the black wall. Wide eyes quickly scanned the room again but there was no door to be seen. Whoever it was would not be joining him. He relief washed over him and he let out a sigh.

The air was not even halfway out of him when a hidden door was ripped open.

He would have jumped if he had not immediately recognized who it was.

'DRACO! YOU GREAT ARSE WIPE! YOU PIECE OF DUNG! YOU HAD ME FREAKED!' He thought. The little black haired male glared and was about to insult him and his ugly teal robe when he noticed something was off with the blonde.

There was a look of absolute sadistic glee on his normally neutral face. Sharp teeth showed in his smirk. Usually dispassionate eyes now watched the Boy-Who-Lived with what could only be called bloodlust. Also there seemed to a dark mist around him, like an evil aura.

Harry really knew something was wrong with the blonde when he threw his head back and laughed. Well if it could be called a laugh. It sounded more like a yelled vow of brutality and carnage to him. As quickly as it started it stopped.

"Why William, you look surprised to see me." The words were more purred then said.

Harry jerked back, further away from the blonde; not because he got called William, not because the other male just purred instead of drawled. It was because that voice far too deep to be Draco's.

"I must say, Will, for all that time you spent refusing me, you've certainly made it easy on me now. I never did like those oranges pajamas." Purred the blonde again, though this time more sensually then before.

The tanned boy, who normally would have flushed, just paled a ghostly white and quickly covered himself with the black sheets. 'That's not Draco. That's not Draco! That's NOT Draco!' His mind screamed and screamed louder still when the putrid, lusty smell and the menacing mist around the man both grew darker and stronger. 'It's coming from him! He's some sort of monster!'

"Now don't cover that! I was enjoying the view Will." Exclaimed the stranger.

Harry pulled the more of the sheets on him, which got him a glare from the Draco look-a-like.

The glare vanished and the smirk was back. "Did you really think that I, Warren Buckfields, wouldn't find you?" With that he began his prowl to the bed. "You dolt. You smell of freshly used cunt and fear! I could hunt you down and find you anywhere in the world."

As he got closer Harry tried to move away but he couldn't move. Every time he tried it felt like his limbs weren't his to command, similar to when a limb goes numb.

Reaching the bed, Warren let his eyes visibly rake over Harry.

At this the brunet's head dropped and stayed down, despite his tries to raise it again. 'Again it was like I'm not in full control over my body.' As if to confirm this thought, his lip parted on there own and a voice that was not his fell out. This voice pleaded; "Warren, please don't do this! Please!"

Quick as lightning a clawed hand grabbed the side of his head. Sharp nails sank into skin hitting the bone of his skull, as his head was pull up to face the blonde. Grey eyes met green. "You will not shy away from me any more William. You've only your self to blame. If you had let me have you before it was too late this wouldn't have been possible, but don't worry it's only a weak and a half. You'll survive it and you'll be surprised what you can live through." Again started to laugh.

Harry tried to suppress the shiver yet he couldn't, then a thought occurred to him. 'You're not Draco. If you're not Draco then there's no contract stopping me from attacking you. Or here to making me want you!' The Gryffindor Heir pulled all his might in trying to push Warren away. He let go of all his considerable control on his power and sent it flying at the other. Yet nothing happen! 'What the fuck!' Completely stunned he just sat and waited for the laughing to stop.

Warren however didn't wait to stop laughing; he just drove straight on to him knocking him down on the bed. Instinctively Harry made to push him off even as he struggled to get the air back into his squashed lungs. Pain from the impact started and distantly he thought; 'He's too heavy to be Draco. He can actually hurt me.'

"You know Will, I'm actually glad we waited, cause now I get to hurt you so much more." He declared as he snatched the sheets away.

Once more razor like claws attacked him, digging into the skin above the end of his ribs. He screamed in pain and screamed harder when nails raked their up his chest then moved to his sides, jabbing in between the rib bones.

Warren's mouth closed over his own, swallowing the scream. The smaller male could just feel the smile on the other's face.

The lust that he had felt before, for some reason chose that moment to resurface and suddenly his hands stopped trying to push the other away. Instead the hands clawed over Warren's back, drawing him closer. The deadly digits were soon wet with blood and it brought a twisted smile to the brunet's mouth. 'Payback you bastard!' he thought.

However this did not sit well with the demonic blonde, swiftly he knocked the younger's arms away and tore into the muscle of his upper arms. More screams and now curses were eaten by the Malfoy look-a-like's lips. Warren's hands returned to the body beneath him, running over it and spreading the blood. This time the cruel limbs found hips to scratch and squeeze. From lips to shoulders and from hips to thighs he went; biting and pinching.

Harry tried to get his arms or legs to move but nothing would listen to his demands.

"To scared to move William? You always were a coward! HA!"

He shouted so loud Harry missed what he whispered after, but he definitely did not miss the effect. A very warm, naked and aroused Warren pressed on to him. On the bright side it did make his body react on its own; his nails tried to shred Warren's face while his feet hit anything they could reach.

Warren growled (the Potter heir half expected to go limp) and rapidly caught and snapped both of Harry's wrists.

The green-eyed boy wailed, his pain so much that he didn't notice Warren hook his arms under his knees and bring his legs up. He didn't notice up till all ten of his toes were grabbed and also broken. He never got to scream about his toes for the evil imposter promptly speared the dry, unprepared Harry on his large dry organ. Only a silent scream came out of Harry, for the pain was so immense he couldn't make a sound.

When Warren pulled out it was just as bad as him thrusting in; there was some type of spike or barb the just slash him and made him whimper.

The demonic older male laughed and said. "How I've wanted this! I've waited three long years for this! You're mine William, you're Mine!"

In an instant he was abruptly flipped over on to his front, which burned at contact with the sheet. Then he felt IT. He felt Warren begin to carve his name on to his back. The bastard got to the first R before he was finally able to get his body to react! Valiantly he tried to buck him off and it was succeeding but then the monster had to go a drive his claws through the backs of his knees prior to finishing his name!

His body suddenly slumped, as if giving up; mentally Harry cursed wildly and urged it to continue fighting. 'What the bloomin' arse, blood fuckin' freaked out hell is going on here! It's like it's not my body!' Though his mind did go as quiet as his body while sadist easily pulled his legs apart. After that, only silent cry after silent cry escaped him with each of Warren's brutal thrusts.

The savage thrusts continued on yet soon he became numb to it. Somewhere in the back part of his mind he knew he was in growing pain, that his cock was rock hard and that Warren was getting closer to climax but he still felt so numb.

"William! I'm going to-"

The rest was left unheard as the flue sensation took over. In a second he was once more in his room at the Malfoy Manor, fully dress, 100 pain/hurt free and starring into emotionless grey eyes.

"Dearest, what part of I would not recommend it do you have trouble understanding?"

"…Draco?"

"Yes, me Draco, not psychopath Warren, you Harry, not William. It is now seven thirty, please do get up and dressed, we are to have breakfast with my parents at eight sharp."

Harry simply goggled at him. He looked like Draco, sounded like him, talked like him, acted like him, dressed like him hell he even smelled of hair gel like Draco normally did. It was more something inside of him that told him that he was now safe then all that that made him believe in was truly it was Draco L. Malfoy standing next to him. "What just happened to me? How do you know about Warren and Wil-"

"Harry, I am willing to explain it all on the way to breakfast however you must get up first!" He said whilst leaving the room to give his wife privacy.

'Yup, definitely my Darling.' He thought sarcastically and got up.

On the other side of the doors the ex-Slytherin thought; 'I knew he would do it. Too much of a fool not to and all goes according to my plan. Now he'll listen to me when I say something and he will for certain use the lube I gave him... He is handling it better then I anticipated; must still be in shock.'

"Harry, I am willing to explain it all on the way to breakfast however you must get up first!" He said whilst leaving the room to give his wife privacy.

'Yup, definitely my Darling.' He thought sarcastically and got up.

On the other side of the doors the ex-Slytherin thought; 'I knew he would do it. Too much of a fool not to and all goes according to my plan. Now he'll listen to me when I say something and he will for certain use the lube I gave him... He is handling it better then I anticipated; must still be in shock.'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue, I'm poor. I also haven't read book five or six and don't care that I haven't!

A.U. and Mpreg d-DM/s-HP. Guess what the extra d and s stand for.

Author note: I've never written a story this long so I'm taking my time with it. Sorry if it bugs you but so far this is the best I can do. Also I know there are errors, I'll find them later and maybe I'll fix them. Read at your own risk.

"Win At Any Cost"

By GreyPenInk

Part 7

As Harry made his way to the closet he noticed some thing was off. 'Bullocks, I'll figure it out later.' He thought. It was not a surprise to him that the closet was a walk in however he was shocked at the clothes in it. 'Brilliant, bloomin' brilliant…. It's all clothes I would never wear!' Every shred of material in the room was designer this and posh fashion that; not a pair of blue jeans or plain t-shirt in sight. Mentally he groaned and set about to find the simplest items in the ridiculously fancy closet.

Having achieved his goal he brought them back to the bed and dumped them on to it. Promptly he pulled off his shirt and the instant he saw his own bare chest his world crashed down at his feet.

The numbness that had been with him and apparently brought back with him had shattered. Trembling hands ran over tan chest before shaking arms flexed and fingers delicately inspected thin wrists.

Suddenly knees turned to jelly and he fell on to the bed. Instinct took over, curling the quivering body into the fetal position. Erratic breaths heaved in and out of panicked lungs but his mind was elsewhere.

Oh merciful mother of Merlin! He could still feel it, still feel him! All the places Warren had hurt throbbed with pain. His ears rang with the deep sound of the beast's laugh and he couldn't get the picture of bloodlust from his mind's eye. The sting of tears bit at his eyes, the pressure of a scream swelled inside his tummy and a surge of power raged in his franticly beating heart; it was only the latter two that were released.

The blonde youngest Malfoy was thrown forward by the doors being blown open from his wife's power. His face saved only by the contract that kept it from colliding with his own bedroom doors. 'Sweet Circe, was he going to do that on a daily routine! How much power does he have?' He wondered. 'I suppose the shock wore off.'

Draco was not the only Malfoy to take note of his wife's power display. They could feel of the flux in magical energies, just like the last time Harry had lost it. The elder male was torn between scowling and smirking. 'The boy is powerful, he will fit nicely into my plan however it maybe wise to move him to the dungeon less he does further damage to my home!'

Other thoughts were halted when his own half dressed wife put her hand on his arm to call his attention. One glance into pastel blue eyes and he knew she wanted to go check on them. "Draco is well. The contract will protect him and as for Potter, his fate matters not."

"Luv," her voice was hesitant, "if your Son-in Law should find away to hurt himself severely, in his changed area, you shall not have our heir and our Draco will be forever bound to him."

Two sets of grey eyes went wide in the same instant and glazed at their respective wife; the elder's eyes from what his wife said while the youth's eyes from the sight of his wife.

Draco slowly worked up the courage to walk over to Harry. He knew he would not be hurt but the red mist and navy lightning bolts the ex-Gryffindor was giving off were intimidating. Very carefully he went to his spouse; avoided the spots and furniture were the lightning had burnt.

Distantly The-Boy-Who-Lived could tell that his body was trembling all over yet his emotions consumed him. He just felt too violated! He had been touched and hurt without his consent. Damnit he'd been fucking rape! And he'd been helpless to stop it! As much hate as he felt for Warren he hated himself so much more. He had been so Goddamn weak! He felt so much like he was nothing but a doll, a mindless, soulless plaything.

Oh and the sensation of Warren on his body was growing more intense. Merlin! He could feel the monster's cock inside him. That proved to be the last straw for him and nausea came up, overwhelming him. Forcing control over his body, he scanned the room and went charging into the bathroom that he had appearently blown the door off of.

Draco blinked slowly, one moment he was a less than three feet away from his crazied wife then in the next moment his spouse was running to the lavatory. At least his screaming and magic output had stopped. However his ears soon were filled with another sound; a highly disgusting sound.

Harsh grey eyes had just finished glaring soft baby blues into submission when they both felt the suddenly magical level drop to near nothing. Dread swamped her veins and Narcissa made to bolt but Lucius was a second too fast for her. He had her now, crushed to his incompletely dressed body; with arms wrapped around, one hand digging manicured nails into her shoulder and the other into her waist.

"Lucius," she carefully kept her discomfort from the pain her husband caused out of her voice, "please let me go to them, let me check on them. Lucius Please."

A more painful grip was her only answer. "Luv, please let me go to them, let me check on them. Luv Please." Slowly she tilted her head back and to the side, on to his shoulder while exposing her neck.

"You have already been once to check on Potter during one of his tantrums and I demanded nothing of you for it. Now for your second visit I will require something in return and you know exactly what it would be."

Mentally she shuddered yet the blonde haired woman agreed nonetheless without hesitation. The nanosecond her spouse's hands were off her she gracefully and beautifully bolted from the room.

Young grey eyes watched his brunet wife's body as it jerked and twitched above the porcelain thrown. His spouse was vomiting; he supposed he was going to have to get used to that but it still puzzled him. This was too strong a reaction to the book. Snatching it from the bed he flipped to the correct page and felt ice run down his spine. On the page, were only one hair should have been, there were two hairs; his and Harry's. That met Harry had actually experienced what William went through with Warren. If it had only been the ONE hair his wife would have only watched the scene from afar.

The ice spread from his spine to the rest of his body. He had made a grave miscalculation, he had thought Harry was intelligent enough to use William's Diary unsupervised. Apparently he was wrong. Still this was his fault, his mistake, his planning that fell through. Where he was supposed to manipulate, influence and scare his wife into not prolonging their consummation so it would be safer for Harry, he had now done very thing would worsen their situation.

Looking back at his dry heaving wife he felt lost. Surely now with the trauma Harry would need comfort, comfort which he had no idea how to supply, also with the brunet's shock gone his face would not be one that would be welcomed at the moment if ever.

As if to answer his prayers his mother, in little more than her undergarments and an elegant dress slip, was there at the door. Naturally she was on him in a second, inspecting and checking to see that he was alright. Assured that her son was fine she, she looked for her son-in-law. Immediately seeing the younger boy hunched over the toilet, she turned back to her Precious, asking questions with her eyes.

Not wanting Harry to hear him he merely showed her the book with the two hairs, blonde and black, still on the page.

Narcissa bit back her initial gasp and heated words for her son. They would help nothing now. Instead she calmly said; "I will fix this. All will be fine, but I would like to speak will you once this situation has passed."

He nodded. Draco knew it was not truly a request, and that what ever she would say would not be pleasant for his ear nor esteem, but right now he only felt relief.

Wandlessly she summoned two small bottles from her secret cabinet and slipped into the bathroom. Plucking two towels from the wall, wetting one in the sink, she sat down next Harry. Silently she cast a small spell to slightly heat the temperature of her skin, and put out her hand to his head, letting hover just above him. "Harry… Harry… Harry…" she called repeatedly with excruciating gentleness, in increasing volume as she lowered her hand on his head. He flinched only minimally when her hand landed, unconsciously having felt the heat from her skin already so close.

Lady Malfoy continued softly calling his name as she first stroked his hair, then his entire back. She watched until she saw a tiny piece of Harry had come back to himself. Gently she pushed him back from the bowl and tilted his head up. The boy stopped heaving yet he was still so far gone he let her ring some of the water from the towel into his mouth. The blue-eyed woman then brought his head down a again caught rinsed water in the dry towel. It wasn't until after she had stuck a corner of the towel in his mouth to clean his tongue that he came back a bit more. Tenderly she used the rest of the towel to clean his face and neck.

Cleaning done and Harry slowing returning she poured one of the bottles into him then brought him to her body. Rest his head in the crook of her shoulder, she pulled him into her lap and cradled him. She felt the coldness of his flesh and knew he could feel her heat enwrap him, yet decided it was not enough. Softly and calmly she pet him, his back, arms, face, neck and front as she whispered words of comfort to him.

She felt him come back more as the potion took effect and changed the violent memories in his mind to what they should have been. Second by second the feelings and sensations from his encounter with Warren became distant and unfamiliar. Moment by moment Draco's image was being replaced with the actual Warren Buckfields' image and William's features were substituting for his. Instant by instant the whole experience was changing into a third party perspective instead of an up close run in. More and more Harry was returning to his normal self.

And what he came back to was warmth surrounding him, supple touches caressing him, caring words washing over him and the feeling of a woman holding him, specifically like a mother would hold her child. A damn in him that he never knew was there broke inside him releasing a soul deep craving for a mother. It was a baby's craving, a child's craving, an adolescent's craving for mother's love.

Without thinking about it he threw his arms around her and cried. Cried because of the violent images in his mind that promised much pain to come. He cried for himself and the situation he was in. Cried because of the frustration he felt. Yet mainly he cried because he had felt cared for by a mother, and it felt so good it hurt. It hurt to be reminded of what he majority of the time he went without, unlike Ron, Hermione and Draco.

Said husband's eyes widened a fraction at the sight. Not comprehending what was going on in his spouse's mind or recognizing the his mothers potions, he assumed the experience was too much for Harry to deal with. For the first time in a long time he felt guilt. Not just anger at himself for his masterful manipulation completely failing to make his life easier, but actual guilt for hurting his wife.

That idea stuck with him. He the person that by tradition who was supposed to protect his wife, and his wife him vice versa, had done the complete opposite. Not knowing what to do he decide to go to breakfast and try to cool the fury his father was bound to be in. It would not be pleasant, but it would better in the long run if Lucius were to feel a little less vicious towards them.

Feeling more than seeing her son leave, she was tempted to say something to him or at least look at him, but she dare not take her attention away from the Boy-Who-Lived. She continued to comfort him and say sweet words to him but reframed for saying the few words she knew he needed to hear. Harry wanted a mother, even if he would never admit it, never say the words, she knew in her instinct as a mother she knew. Yet she did not know if she could be that mother for him. She only called him Harry, sweet child or Cherished, but not my child, my son, or little one as she had with Draco. She laid no claim on this boy, the male still child, though her heartstrings and compassion urged her to. She simply did not want to give false hope, give a promise she was not sure she could keep. She was Draco's mother first, last and always, she would support her son even if it cost her helping this boy.

There was also the matter of Lucius, who was sure to be in a rage by now. She would have to do more than change in front of him from now on instead of in the privacy of her closet as she had agreed to this morning. If she hurried and brought the brunet down to breakfast now tonight she would probably only have to have sex with her husband twice. She checked the boy again; he was in no state to be rushed let alone face Lucius. Mentally she sighed, she would probably take a beating for it but she decided not to take Harry down to dine this morning.

The ex-Gryffindor being fairly close to fully there she pushed for him to take a few drops from her other bottle. The memories once so fresh in his mind now dulled some as the potion took effect. If she would have given him more the entire experience would have been erased, but she did see her son's point. A little fear would encourage Harry not to wait before it was too late, too violent and this would make it easier for Draco to bed him.

The tan skinned boy came back too himself fully and found himself to be crushed in an embrace to Narcissa Malfoy. He looked into her face; care, concern and hope shown clearly there. Before he could say anything his stomach interrupted him and a sweet smile stretch out over her lips.

"I believe breakfast is called for. Would you disagree to having it here in your room with only the two of us?"

He only nodded.

"Well then let us do so."

Mean while, in the dinning hall Draco was not fairing as well with the other elder. Yet one sentence sealed the situation going from bad to worse.

"Son, do remind me to kill your wife once the five years are over. He is quite bother some."

All the nerves in the younger male's body froze, yet he still said; "Of course, Father."

TBC

Sorry for the wait.


End file.
